The Misadventures of The Three Island Friends
by The Green Yoshi
Summary: Short fics that center around Sora, Kairi, and Riku. I can't come up with creative titles or summaries, for that matter...
1. Ice Skating

Kairi stifled a giggle when she heard the sound of derrière meeting ice. She swiftly turned around to see Riku on the ground with an embarrassed look on his face. Behind him, Sora sped out of control, flailing his arms in a panicked manner. The teen on the cold floor noticed his friend coming straight towards him and he tried his best to stand back up. When the blades of his skates touched the surface, Riku fell down into his previous position.

The better skater of the three nearly exploded from laughter when Riku and Sora collided in a painful manner. Stars spun around both of their heads. Kairi smiled to herself. She knew today was going to be a long day. 


	2. Cards

Riku's eyes darted back and forth between the two card players. Nervously, Kairi put a third card face-down next to the other ones she had in a line. Sora mimicked this action. They both took out a final card and showed its value. Kairi bit her lip as she looked at the seven of hearts in her hand. Slowly, she glanced up to see a king of spades in Sora's. She sweated dropped and pushed her remaining cards over to the winner who was showing off his signature smile. That was the third time in a row she and Riku had lost to Sora.

"Since when did you get so good at I Declare War?" Both losers crossed their arms. Sora hummed to himself and tried to think back.

"Probably after that fight with Luxord." A lightbulb flickered over Riku and Kairi's heads. He was the guy they needed to see. Suddenly, the light went out. They forgot about gambler's passing. "But," Sora spoke up, "his Heartless is probably gone and we defeated him so..." Before the boy could finish, Kairi and Riku were gone in a flash on a quest to find Luxord's Somebody. 


	3. Sleepover

A blue pillow smacked Sora on the back of his head. He retaliated by using his own fluffy weapon of death to strike Kairi in the stomach. While the two were busy laughing and having the time of their lives, Riku laid on the couch with his eyes shut, unable to sleep. It was hard with all the screaming and some pillows occasionally hitting him.

"Come on, Riku! Fight!" Kairi said. She was caught off guard when Sora attacked her once again. "Ow!" The redhead tackled Sora and beat him mercilessly with what was supposed to be used to rest on. Riku realized that this whole predicament wouldn't end until he joined in so he decided to do it now while he still had a bit of energy left. He sat up on the sofa with a huff and opened his eyes. What he saw was hilarious yet he couldn't laugh because he was too sleepy.

In those few seconds that it took him to get up, Kairi and Sora passed out on the floor due to lack of sleep. 


	4. Ice Cream

Riku was the first to notice. It didn't take Kairi long to realize. Odd looks exchanged between the two. Their attention then turned back to Sora who was angrily muttering to himself. They both stopped eating to study the commotion that was going on.

"Stop it! I don't even know where to get it!" He said in a hushed tone and lifted his spoon up to his lips. Instead of going in his mouth, the utensil crashed on Sora's tanned cheek. He growled and grasped his wrist with his free hand. The spoon fell back down into his bowl of slowly melting vanilla ice cream. Riku decided to speak up. All of this was freaking him out.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi looked over at him strangely, silently asking the same.

"It's not me," Sora started still trying to get a hold on himself, " it's Roxas! He wants sea salt ice cream instead!"


	5. Cookies

The aroma of chocolate chip cookies filled the kitchen and spread to the other rooms in the house. When the heavenly scent came across his nose, Sora paused the video game he and Riku were playing. They both kept their eyes locked on the screen.

"Riku, do you smell that?"

"Yeah."

In a split second, the two cookie-hungry boys threw their controllers down and dashed to the kitchen where they saw freshly baked chocolate chip goodies. Riku and Sora slowly crept over to the stove. Hands reached out to claim the still hot treats but a spatula slapped them away. Both pairs of eyes looked up to see who was denying them the dessert. Kairi stood over them, shaking her head.

"Can't you guys wait until they cool off?" 


	6. Blindfolds

Unfortunately, Sora had stumbled into a nearby tree for the third time in less than an hour. He groaned and rubbed his sore forehead.

"How could you possibly do anything at all with this thing on?" The brunet complained to Riku who was in the opposite direction of which he was facing. He couldn't understand how his best friend could've gone a year without being able to see.

"It wasn't easy at first, Sora. I've had my share of accidents." Riku admitted, scratching the back of his head. Noticing that his friend's voice was coming from behind, the blindfolded boy turned that way. "Soon enough, all of my other senses heightened. My instincts were anot-"

"Uh, Riku?" Sora cut him off and awkwardly started feeling around in the air.

"Yes?"

"Where's Kairi?"

"She's right over...here...? Kairi?" Since he was busy explaining things to Sora, Riku didn't realize that Kairi had wandered off somewhere. He searched from where he stood. He figured she couldn't have gotten that far. Relief ran through his body when he spotted his redheaded friend. The feeling didn't last long, however. He noticed she was unaware that she was walking straight into the ocean waters. Without hesitation, Riku grabbed Sora's hand and ran towards the beach, pulling him along.

"Wh-Hey! What's going on? Riku, help! I'm being kidnapped!" Sora panicked and began slapping at the abductor's hand.

_ Maybe blindfold training wasn't such a good idea after all_, Riku thought. 


	7. Drama Queen

"Sora!"

Immediately, said brunet turned to the girl who called his name out in complete agony. Kairi looked completely miserable as she ran up to Sora and collapsed in his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder while he patted her gently on the back.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly in a worried voice. Kairi sniffled before answering the question.

"Riku..It's R-Riku. He..." she couldn't get it all out at the moment so she decided that showing Sora might explain everything. Kairi pushed her self up a bit and lifted up a balled fist. When she opened it up, A clump of silver hair was revealed. Just looking at it increased her depression. In a panic, Sora began to frantically ask her about his best friend.

"Is he okay? What happened to him? Is Ansem back?" Kairi shook her head and began to bawl harder.

"He cut his hair and now I can't practice braiding on him!"

Sora went silent for a moment. He then proceeded to let out a sigh. He forgot Kairi could be such a drama queen. 


	8. Horror Films

Riku rolled his eyes at his two trembling friends. He didn't see what was so scary. This film, his first horror film, wasn't very horrific.

Sora and Kairi held onto each other tightly as they stared at the seemingly innocent looking girl on the movie screen. She crept up silently to another girl who was unaware of her presence. Angrily, the pink loving redhead began to whisper to the girl in the movie who obviously couldn't hear her words.

"Run, dummy, she's behind you!" The blonde teen on the film did not do what Kairi had instructed. As a consequence, tentacles slowly formed out of the red eyed girl's back and pressed hard on her victim's temples, draining the life out of her. Sora and Kairi shut their eyes during the disturbing scene, occasionally repeating sounds of disgust. Riku eyes grew wide but he kept his eyes on the screen. He didn't notice the popcorn falling out of his mouth as he opened it in shock to what happened next.

The lifeless girl's body began to shake violently. No one knew what was going on. Then suddenly she exploded creating a bloody messy all over the empty field.

"AAH!" A girly shriek rang out in the theater. All eyes glanced towards Riku who was now deeply embarrassed about the outburst.

And so, from that day on, he hated horror films. 


	9. RoomStuck

In a dark room, three friends lie on the floor watching the screen of a laptop like hawks, trying not to miss a single detail of the action displayed before their eyes. They study the animation playing catching even the smallest details. Near the end, the music going along with the video changes drastically signalling a dramatic scene.

Several gasps, and other noises made from shock escape the teenagers mouths. A gong rings from the computer's speakers as a few pictures flash. The animation ends. The reaction is not the for everyone in the room.

Sora laughs, adding the comment, "Serves her right!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kairi retorts. "Sure she kinda deserved it but that doesn't make it right."

"Are you forget all the bad things she's done, Kairi? My patron had all the right reason to do that, right, Riku?"

"Wwhatevver." Riku says trying to make his voice wavy.

Out of nowhere, a knock sounds on the closed bedroom door and opens fully after not receiving an answer quick enough. The three teens hiss at the light.

"Dinner's ready, you guys," Sora's mother says happily but then frowns seeing how they all have dark circles under their eyes.

"We'll come down stairs when we get caught up! Close the door, mom, the light burns!"

* * *

**A.N.-**I just had to do this because...

Because. 8B imma nerd. Plain and simple. If anyone who knows what they're reading(the chapter name should make it obvious) then you get a cookie. If also know what flash they're watching then DOUBLE THE COOKIES! i also was a nerd by looking up their english voice actors birthday's and giving them the same signs.


End file.
